


show me yours

by potted_music



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, halo porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potted_music/pseuds/potted_music
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written @ spn_bitesized for the prompt <i>Do halos seriously count? If they do, then ALL THE HALOS. I don't care who or when or how but halo porn and halos in general are sadly missing from most of fandom.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	show me yours

Balthazar shows off his halo in the same nonchalant way he shows off his power, shining bleakly, cold and familiar to the touch like the vaults of the far recesses of heavens from which they had both been cast out. Castiel bites down on it, the teeth of his vessel sting; Balthazar winces momently, but pulls him closer. "Show me yours." But Castiel only shrugs. He's willing to uncover the body that is not his, but he keeps his halo to himself.

Only later, much later, in the basement that is to become a scene for the event of the centuries for both heaven and hell, Castiel lets it slip. Balthazar's eyes fly wide open in surprise, but Castiel is already raising his angelic blade. A halo is settling on his hair like dust.


End file.
